Un-Cursed
by DinosaurED
Summary: This is just a random story with some other manga and anime type elements thrown in! It's about a girl who can un-curse people. I hope you enjoy it! :) I don't usually write but thought I should give this story a try and see what happens! Sorry if you don't like it but please review and tell me why! . '


_OK so I have had this idea in my head for a realllly long time now, and have just now decided to do something about it all! This is an OC I have created, she has no name as of yet but maybe that will change._

_There will also be elements of other stories and mangas in here! I mean thats where I got the idea for a gril who can take away a curse from, I always felt so bad for the people in stories who were cursed and got unfair kind of endings :P. So if you recognize some specific manga in here I DO NOT OWN IT. and am very sorry it bugs some people! I don't mean any harm! I just want to become better at writing story's :)_

_I ONLY OWN the idea (for a dimension hopping girl who un-curses people!) and the overall character :)_

Un-Cursed

"You look like a caterpillar all bunched up like that ya know."

This was the first person who had bothered to talk to me,Ii had been sitting here wrapped in this blanket for awhile now and have been only getting scorn filled looks for the people passing by.

And as I looked up, I was surprised to see that she was a girl, and a crazy looking one at that in fact. She had two layers in her hair, the top was black and curly, but the bottom was long and a silver white. She also wore a crazy looking outfit, a dark brown cape thing that looked like it could possibly be a cloak as well, and a dark green sweater with large stitches on one arm and across her collarbone. And to top it of a bright orange and yellow skirt and large black boots.

I had never seen anyone who looked quite this way, and I automatically assumed she wasn't exactly from around here.

"Hey, can you hear me?"

I then realized I hadn't responded to her earlier remark.

"Is there something that you want?" I deadpanned

"Not particularly, but why are you sitting over here all alone? Don't you have family?"

"No, I was disowned and thrown out, they didn't want me any more,"

"Well that seems depressing," and as she responded she turned and looked around where I sat, it seemed like she was looking for something, but if she was new here what would she know what to look for? I wondered. "Well why didn't they want you?"

"I'm cursed cant you see?" i say as i gesture to my right eye which is a dark bloody red.

"Is that the only reason?" she asked, this girl asks a lot of questions.

"Pretty much, the red eyed ones only bring misfortune, or that's what they say, but the only 'misfortune' to fall to anyone here is me."

"How would you like to start over somewhere else then?"

"Why bother, no one accepts people with red eyes," Is this girl stupid? i thought, it should be pretty obvious from the way i sat here all alone.

"Are you so sure?" and with that she starts to walk a little ways, but then to my surprise turns and beckons to me, "Well? Aren't you coming?" still walking away.

i scramble to my feet, the girl was strange but maybe she could help me, what else did i have to lose?

i followed her to the outskirts of town, and we kept walking, and walking until we came upon another town, the only neighbor around for miles.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, Jeez now I'm doing it with the questions.

"Helping you start over of course! Is that not what you wanted?"

"Well yes, but how is a girl like you going to help a lost cause like me?"

"I'll take you eye color for myself, duh" oh yeah like that is a common occurrence i thought in shock, she's not going to take my eye OUT of my head is she?!

"Of course not! who do you think I am!?" she replies with a little huff. oops I must have said that out loud. "Now is this really what you want?"

"Yes."

"Well then!" and with that she stands behind me and covers my red eye. And then her hand is gone, but in its place is a tingling that spreads only along the area around both eyes, if I turn out blind because of this I will be pissed, I thought.

and then the tingling is gone, I swing around to see what she has done , which is when I notice that her once bright blue eyes are wrong, the right one is the same bloody red as mine is, or was I suppose.

She then reaches in her pocket and pulls out one of those mirrors I swear every girl has and hands it to me.

"Look"

and so i look, and discover my eyes are both green, the same color as the emerald I wear on my neck.

"B-but how?.. W-why?" I stuttered, still gazing in the mirror and touching where there once was a curse.

"I can take a curse away, isn't it obvious? Its what I do."

"But why?"

"You looked like you needed a second chance at a life you never got to live" and then she started to walk away back into the forest where we came from.

"Wait! who are you? whats your name?" I shouted and ran after her, but she was already gone.

I never got to know her name, or thank her.

_Sorry if it's not very good xD I don't usually write, I just draw really :P _

_I think writing is really kind of a personal thing and don't normally like to do it, but I thought what the hell! I got nothing to lose here right?_

_Anyways this might have more chapters i'm not really all that sure I need more ideas for curses, anyone got any? pleace comment! or review or whatever the norm is for whatever site I upload this on :)_


End file.
